virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Venus Halloween
Venus Hallowen is a seasonal event on Venus Island that not only celebrates Halloween, but also serves as an outlet of costumed creativity for islanders. The idea was first suggested by Natalie in 2015, and has since been adopted as an annual tradition on the island. Halloween Celebrations Between the evening of the thirtieth of October and the morning of the first of November, Halloween-themed decorations and lights, featuring pumpkins, skulls, bats and other such things, are put up in Venus Hall, Venus Plaza, and Adonis Restaurant. The day is not especially different up until the Venus Halloween party, beginning at 7:00PM in the evening and ending at midnight. Costume Party The Venus Halloween party differs from other island parties in that it is strongly encouraged, although not mandatory, to attend wearing your own Halloween costume. The more creative the costume, the better; this is especially the case since 2016 upon Rachel getting more involved with the celebrations, as prizes are involved. Each islander attending the party can choose three other islanders (except themselves) who they think had the best costume. This is usually done all at once, thirty minutes or so into the party when everyone has arrived. The top five islanders with the most votes will receive $30 from Rachel as a reward. Aside from the costumes, the party is generally orthodox and consists primarily of Paige playing a selection of music. It has become more common in later events, however, for islanders to make grand entrances relevant to their costumes; for example, Nicole made an entrance in the 2019 Venus Halloween party with her Hatsune Miku cosplay by pre-planning with Paige to play a Hatsune Miku song as she entered. Halloween Refreshments During the party, Rachel will approach each islander individually and offer them a trick or a treat. If the islander opts for a treat, they are allowed to select a lolly from a tub of Halloween-themed lollies of varying flavours. However, if the islanders opts for a trick, they will be allowed to select a chocolate from a tub of Celebrations - the trick being that each chocolate has been randomly rewrapped in another wrapper, meaning that you never know what chocolate you are getting. Many islanders chip in to provide themed refreshments and treats for the party. Some islanders have done so routinely, and so their offerings have become a staple of the party: Nicole's Halloween-themed cupcakes, Kelly's "Jack-O-Satsumas", Taylor's eyeball cake pops, and Lisa's pumpkin cake are all examples of this. Paige's Potions Thanks to the Venus Halloween celebrations, Paige also gets an opportunity to liven up her cocktail monopoly on the island by setting up a table of cocktails for the party. Most of these "potions", as Paige refers to them during the party, are essentially Paige's standard cocktail recipes but with some Halloween-themed cocktail umbrellas and other such decorations in them. Some, however, are special Halloween-only recipes that Paige will keep secret and only make for the party. The trick is that none of these potions, including the special ones, are labelled, making it difficult to determine what each one is just by looking at them, unless prior experience with Paige's cocktails have been had. Venus Halloween 2015 Due to the first Venus Halloween party being held in 2015 only four months or so after the initial arrival of the original set of islanders, the costume lineup was not as exciting as it would be in later years. Rachel, Madeleine, Natalie, and Christina all opted for the "sexy" approach, with Natalie and Christina in particular having accidentally chosen the same sort of outfit. However, while Christina's "sexy devil" costume was more revealing than Natalie's and featured wings, Natalie's version featured a hood with horns on it. Sticking together as they did back in Wales, Helen, Kelly, and Anna all collaborated this year to wear navy Japanese schoolgirl outfits. Taylor and Michelle also collaborated on their costumes, having formed a fast friendship in the short amount of time they had known each other; Taylor wore a Little Red Riding Hood costume, and Michelle wore a "big bad wolf" costume. Harriet wore a particularly unique costume in the form of Siren Lorelei, a mythological creature originating from Germany; however, no-one recognised this, and so Harriet had to explain her costume to everyone. As a result, Harriet has only ever worn recognisable costumes for Halloween since. Lucy wore a traditional red and gold Chinese qipao dress, complete with matching wristbands and heeled sandals. This is the only costume that Lucy has worn to Venus Halloween parties, as she claims not to like dressing up as particular characters and such. Venus Halloween 2016 In 2016, costume creativity improved among the islanders. Rachel, Madeleine, Hannah, and Natalie again went for the "sexy" approach, with Rachel opting once again for a simple and typical Halloween costume as she had done last year. Harriet, learning from last year and wanting to avoid having to explain her outfit multiple times, similarly went for a simple outfit in the form of a white racing jumpsuit. Rosalie also changed her approach but in the opposite fashion to Harriet; she wore a Black Swan cosplay this year to impress Harriet. While Taylor and Michelle did not collaborate again this year, Mackenzie, Helen, and Stephanie all co-ordinated together to wear superhero and supervillain outfits; Stephanie opted for Spiderman, Mackenzie chose to contrast Stephanie with She-Venom, and Helen opted for a non-Marvel Superwoman. Christina, much to the surprise of everyone, did not opt for the "sexy" approach but instead wore a faithful costume to the dress worn by Princess Yan of Aeolia in Kourtney's story "Life Is A Journey". Kourtney herself was incredibly touched by this. Anna, however, chose a costume that very few people were ever going to recognise - Jebediah S. Jerky from The Sims 2 DS, a video game that she had played somewhat during her childhood. She even practiced impressions of him, with such lines as "Ee-hay.", "Oo-bar DEE-shnar!", and "Mik-fu scree-doh.." - only Kelly and Helen recognised the outfit, as they had experienced the game to some degree also. Venus Halloween 2017 In 2017, the islanders' costumes improved in creativity some more. However, Rachel, Lisa, Hannah, Rosalie, and even Kourtney this time all opted for the "sexy" approach. Kourtney's "sexy schoolgirl" costume was, although she would not admit it at the time, inspired more than a little by the schoolgirl outfits she was seeing from various pornography videos, as it was not long ago that she was first awakened to the concept of sex. Hannah and Rosalie collaborated this year for the first time, as would become regular for the couple; the both of them wore a Playboy-inspired black-and-white bunny suit. Madeleine, Harriet, Paige, and Natalie all loosely collaborated this year to cosplay as comic book characters; Madeleine chose the classic red/black Harley Quinn, Natalie opted for Catwoman, Paige opted for Wonder Woman, and Harriet went for Emma Frost. Michelle's prince costume was rather confusing - despite being a female prince costume, it was not a princess costume - but head-turning nonetheless. However, nothing turned heads as much as Christina's transformation into Voldemort, bald head and all. Venus Halloween 2018 The creative costumes reached a new high once again by far in 2018, although many others still went for the "sexy" approach. Kourtney's emotions also managed to reach a new high this year, so great was her reaction to Madeleine and Lisa's dressing up of characters from her stories. Although Madeleine had evidently put more work into her Sand Watcher cosplay, Kourtney still appreciated Lisa's costume of Janella's typical sequined crimson dress and matching stilettos. Various pop culture cosplays were worn this year, with Paige opting for Raven, Nicole opting for Rin Tohsaka, and Kourtney opting for Tracer. A particularly interesting costume this year was Helen's "cosplay" of Stephanie, a fellow islander who had just left the island the year before. Helen had managed to get her hands on one of Stephanie's most distinctive bikinis and decided to wear it for Halloween; upon discovering this, Stephanie was both touched and impressed. Hannah and Rosalie collaborated their costumes once again this year, with Hannah dressing up as a "sexy angel" and Rosalie dressing up as a "sexy devil" - Rosalie's costume was entirely different from both Natalie's and Christina's "sexy devil" costumes from 2015, however. Harriet and Christina also loosely collaborated this year with the most unexpected costumes; Harriet was dressed in alternative clothing (a leather jacket, hoodie, hotpants, and boots) whereas Christina was dressed in what she claimed to be "poor people's clothing" (a loose crop top, denim shorts, and denim jacket). Joining the theme of surprises this year, Michelle also wore a very surprising costume. Michelle dressed as a "sexy mummy", which was an "outfit" consisting solely of white underwear and her entire body wrapped loosely and somewhat revealingly with bandages. She claimed that she was unimpressed with the "dumb sexy mummy costumes online", and wanted to actually make a proper one and push the boundaries in doing so. Kelly's costume this year, as well as also being a surprise, was a team effort between herself, Natalie, Hannah, and Kourtney. Kourtney's creative input, Hannah's input of elven knowledge from RuneScape and World of Warcraft, Natalie's arts and crafts ability, and Kelly's own inspiration from Kourtney's stories all came together to create a costume that, for one night, transformed Kelly into a fantastical elven archer. Venus Halloween 2019 In 2019, the creativity continued to flow - so much so that no-one went for an explicitly "sexy" approach, although the collaboration between Lisa, Taylor, and Michelle on Playboy bunny costumes could be considered a "sexy" approach. Once again, Kourtney's stories inspired some Halloween costumes; Kourtney herself collaborated with Helen to cosplay as Frankie the Bounty Hunter and Chrissie from the fourth story in Kourtney's "Muddy Miscellany" story compilation. Hourtney refused Helen's suggestion to recreate the story, however. Pop culture costumes also featured heavily this year; Rachel cosplayed Daenerys Stormborn from Game of Thrones, Nicole cosplayed Hatsune Miku, Kelly cosplayed Misty from Pokemon, and Natalie cosplayed the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Harriet opted for a more creative approach by designing her own rendition of Jared Leto's Joker from Suicide Squad; the costume somehow tactfully melded together Harriet's own sense of old-fashioned class with the Joker's intimidating and outlandish style. Harriet also took the opportunity to not do impressions of Jared Leto's Joker, but to get into character as her own version of the Joker from what she had seen of the character previously. Paige opted for an arguably equally as creative approach with a costume that blended Suicide Squad's Harley Quinn and Overwatch's D.Va. Hannah and Rosalie also collaborated again this year, this time with ironic Christmas costumes; Hannah dressed up as Santa Claus, and Rosalie dressed up as Rudolph. Category:Festivities